It's Complicated
by Heart-of-Storms
Summary: Being at a school full of monsters and having to pretend to be one of them isn't the worst of Tsukune's problems right now. What will he do when faced with an even more daunting decision that he was ever prepared to make?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Rossario + Vampire or the characters portrayed here.**

* * *

The wind blew gently sending shivers down my spine as I walked down the eerie forest path toward school. The crisp smell of autumn in the air was fresh and soothing, as if trying to lull me into some false sense of security. But I knew better. Who knew what type of creepy monsters were lurking in these woods. The thought made my skin crawl.

But before I continue, perhaps I should explain. My name is Tsukune Aono. I am a regular teenage boy in a very not so regular situation. You see somehow i got myself enrolled in a high school for monsters. And no I'm not kidding, real monsters. All my friends are monsters and except for my closest friends, all my classmates assume I am a monster too. And let me tell you, as a human, that's a really tricky thing to keep hidden.

My life always seems so confusing and dangerous these days. But if I thought my life couldn't get any more complicated I was about to find out how seriously wrong that assumption was…

I turned around at the sound of bicycle pedals, expecting to see my best friend (and major crush) Moka riding up to me with a big smile on her face, her pink hair flowing in the wind behind her. Instead I was greeted with the front tire of another bicycle sending me flying and the squeaky voice of Kou, the little annoying bat that belonged to Moka's little sister Kokoa (who also often amused himself in narrating the not so amusing situations I often found myself in).

"Direct hit miss Kokoa!" he exclaimed.

I looked up, my vision still fuzzy as a blur of red stood over me. Kokoa lifted her foot up stomping down on my chest causing me to gasp for breath. She was so strong! But, that was to be expected, like her sister Kokoa was a legendary S class monster. She was a vampire.

"Where is that weakling sister of mine?" she asked leaning down closer to me as my vision started to clear and I could see her intimidating glare.

It was then that I heard the sound of another bike approaching and the sweet voice of my salvation.

"Tsukune!" Moka called.

"Moka…" I replied with a smile my vision seeming to tunnel until it was only her I saw.

"Tsukune…" she repeated and I saw her beautiful smile that showed only the slightest hint of the monster she was, though you would never notice it unless you were looking for it.

"Oh Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

During our daze Kokoa had removed her foot from my chest turning around and kicked the front tire of Moka's bike sending her flying...flying right into me!

She landed in my lap so hard it flattened me back against a tree her chest smothering my face. The second I realized what it was that was smothering me I felt heat rush to my cheeks and I knew that blood had begun to drip from my nose.

Moka pulled back looking down at me as she put her hands over her mouth. "Oh Tsukune! I'm sorry!" her big beautiful eyes filled with worry. I put one hand over my nose and mouth to cover the bleeding as if I could actually hide something like that from her.

"Oh Tsukune…" she said her voice was sweet and melodic.

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Tsukune...I'm sorry. I can't help it." she bit her lip slightly, "You smell so good!"

"Ah Moka wait!" I exclaimed.

But it was to late as I felt her lips brush my skin then the sharp pinch as her fangs pierced my flesh. Being bit by a vampire was an interesting experience. It wasn't completely pleasant, but it wasn't really painful either. There was of course the sharp pinch of being bit but then it was just the feeling of this uncomfortable pulling sensation as the blood is sucked from your veins. A rushing sound filled my ears and there was a tingling sensation that seemed to numb the pain. But there was a definite plus for me when Moka drak my blood. Her being so close to me was a very good distraction. Even at the spot on my neck where her fangs pierced the feelings of her lips were what I was much more focused on.

After a moment she pulled back putting one hand over her lips with a shy ashamed smile. "Sorry Tsukune..it just tastes so good…" she blushed a little looking down at me.

"It...It's okay Moka." I stuttered.

Reaching up slowly I put my hand on her cheek. It wasn't the first time I've kissed Moka, but it still made me nervous each time. My heart was pounding in my chest as I leaned forward and our lips touched.

However, it was short lived as Kokoa stomped her foot in annoyance. "Don't you two ignore me and start kissing! Moka I challenge you!" we pulled apart as Moka looked over at her younger sister with a sad smile before looking back at me. Gently she took my hand bringing it up to wrap around the rosary over her chest. I nodded knowing what she wanted, pulling down I broke off the rosary with a cling and snap.

Random and unsolicited narration: "When the rosary seal over her breast is removed, Moka's innocent self vanishes and her inner vampire awakens"

I watched in awe as Moka transformed into the other Moka (A.K.A. Inner Moka). She stood in front of me with her hands on her hips and the wind blowing her long shimmering silver hair as she glared over at Kokoa. Kokoa in response got teary eyed with a large smile as she looked over at the transformed vampire.

"Big sister!" she exclaimed with open arms as she tried to run to her.

Inner Moka just frowned. "Learn your place!" she declared with a swift kick sending Kokoa flying so far into the distance that she became like a distant star before disappearing all together.

"Wait miss Kokoa!" Kou screeched as he frantically flapped after his master.

Releasing a breath of satisfaction as both disappeared Moka's shoulders relaxed before turning back to me and her look turned back to a glower as she looked me over, then her bright red eyes peered into mine.

"Tsukune." she said my name very articulate.

"Uh...y.y..yes?" I stuttered stumbling to my feet so I could feel not so small. Thankfully, despite her physical changes when she transformed, inner Moka wasn't taller than me. It was the only way in which she didn't manage to intimidate me in this form.

"I need to speak with you." she stepped closer to me. As I took a step back I jolted as I felt my back hit the tree and I swallowed. Those scarlet eyes of hers seemed to peer deep into my soul. She was so close now that I could feel the heat from her body rushing against me. "You need to make a decision Tsukune."

"A decision?" I asked confused as I attempted to focus with her so close to me. If she moved any closer she would be fully pressed against me. I tried desperately to push that thought away as it made it harder for me to focus.

"Yes Tsukune." she tilted her head to the side slightly as she seemed to consider me for a moment. "You need to decide which of us you want. Which Moka you want."

I swallowed feeling a little breathless as I tried to find my voice once again. "I…"

"Perhaps this will help you chose" she said and without warning she kissed me. At first I was too shocked to react. But after a moment I slowly returned the kiss.

After a moment, when she didn't pull away, I hesitantly brought one hand up to her waist. This seemed to encourage her as in response she stepped closer to me pressing herself firmly against me. My chest tightened and my heart began to race as sensations ran through me. Almost without my consent my other hand came up to her neck the tip of my fingers brushing the hair line behind her ear and my hand at her waist slid over and around to her back holding her close to me.

A tingling sensation ran down my spine as her lips parted and one of her fangs ran across my lip. Shuttering I pulled her even closer letting my own lips part as her tongue ran across the length of them. A soft moan escaped her throat in response to her tongue tasting me. For a split second my mind wandered and I pondered what it was about me that made me my taste so irresistible to both sides of Moka. But the movement of Moka's tongue sliding in my mouth quickly shattered that train of thought bringing me back to the present situation, which was very quickly heating up.

But just as quickly as it all had started Moka pulled away from the kiss her body lingering against mine. "I do hope that gives you something to think about when making this decision." she said taking my hand and bringing it back up to her chest as she reattached the rosary.

I reacted quickly as Inner Moka transformed back to Outer Moka and I caught her before she fell on the ground. Blinking slowly Moka looked up at me with her bright green eyes and smiled softly. I tried to smile back with confidence but I was almost shaking with nerves. Being in a school full of monsters was not the most complicated situation I had to deal with. Not at all….


End file.
